The objective of this study will be to evaluate the immunogenicity and reactogenicity of acellular pertussis vaccines produced by various manufacturers combined with adsorbed diphtheria and tetanus toxoids (DTaP) compared to licensed whole cell pertussis vaccine combined with diphtheria and tetanus toxoids adsorbed (DTwP) as a booster dose at 4-6 years following a 4 dose series of vaccines at 2,4,6, (1,2), and 15-20 months (3) of age with a DTaP or DTwP.